A Very Shichinintai Christmas
by SeeJakotsuRun
Summary: Just in time for the Christmas season, Mac and Skittlez bring you Christmas day, Shichinintai style! JakBan SuiKik RenYuka


Directly from Skittlez and Mac, here's a Very Shichinintai Christmas!

* * *

Jakotsu skipped around happily, someone knocked on the door and he answered it, only to see Bankotsu. "Hey Bankotsu!"

"Hi Jakotsu." Bankotsu replied, stepping inside the house. "How are you?" Jakotsu giggled and pointed up happily.

Bankotsu looked up and blanched a little. "Jakotsu..."

Jakotsu leaned in and kissed Bankotsu smugly, the mistletoe hanging bravely above them. Bankotsu pulled back and blushed, then looked around to see if anyone had witnessed the event. And yes, Renkotsu was standing in the doorway. But his appearance was awkwardly hilarious.

And yes, Renkotsu was standing in the doorway. But his appearance was awkwardly hilarious.

Jakotsu burst into giggles at the black Santa suit that Renkotsu was wearing. "Nice outfit."

Renkotsu glared. "Better than yours." He said.

Jakotsu looked at his reindeer antlers with a raised eyebrow.

"I think my outfit's betteeer Ren-kun." Jakotsu said. "What do yooou think Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu laughed. "I like Yuka's!" He snorted pointing at Yuka as she walked into view. She glared at him, adjusting the short elf's-skirt, fishnet tights and little green elf tank top.

Jakotsu pouted. "Aww, I thought you were going to says miiine."

"Well, yours is cuter."

"Yay!" Jakotsu said, pouncing on Bankotsu and knocking them both over.

"Ow! Jakotsu that hurt!"

"Gomen Ban-chan." Jakotsu said, getting off of Bankotsu and extending a hand to help the other boy up.

Bankotsu took the hand and pulled himself up. "Have Suikotsu and Kikyou gotten here yet?"

Jakotsu shook his head. "Nope, not yet! Suikotsu called and said they were going to be a little late."

"I wonder why they're going to be late?"

"Yeah, me tooo." Jakotsu said.

Renkotsu snorted. "I'll bet I can guess what they're doing." He said.

"Right, I bet you can." A cool female voice retorted.

Turning around, Bankotsu saw Kikyou and Suikotsu standing in the open doorway. "Oh, hi guys..."

"You two are under the mistletoe!" Jakotsu sang happily.

Suikotsu gave Kikyou a light peck on the lips and Jakotsu pouted. "Aww, come on! You can do better than that!"

"But we won't." Kikyou retorted as they walked inside.

"You're no fun Kikyou." Jakotsu said.

"Yeah, I know."

"So boooring you are, how Suikotsu likes you I will never knooow." He said, plopping himself down on a couch in the front room.

"I'm full of surprises Jakotsu. I suppose we have to cook?"

"Yep!"

Suikotsu and Kikyou walked into the kitchen slowly, slamming the door behind them.

Bankotsu sat on the couch next to Jakotsu. "So, what've you been up to?"

"Nothing. I've been wondering why Renkotsu is wearing that Gothic Santa suit for about 10 minutes now though..."

"Yeah... I was wondering that as well..." Bankotsu said, glancing over at Renkotsu who was leaning against a wall.

"And what's up with your skank elf?" Jakotsu added pointing at Yuka.

Yuka glared at him, as did Renkotsu. "Both our costumes are better than yours deer boy."

"At least I don't look like the Mighty Prostitute of the North Pole!"

Yuka's glare intensified. She was about to says something when Bankotsu cut her off. "Come on guys, don't argue. It's Christmas!"

Renkotsu grabbed Yuka and pulled her to him, with a wink he pointed up, mistletoe.

Yuka grinned and she and Renkotsu began furiously making out. Jakotsu made gagging sounds.

"You two stop it!" Bankotsu shouted. "We have carolers."

Yuka looked out the window, and sure enough, there were four people standing outside the house caroling away. They opened the door, 2 girls and two boys were standing there singing.

"Silent night, holy night. All is..." the two boys paused for a second.

"What comes next?" one of them asked.

"Calm." The blue haired girl hissed.

"Oh, right." he said.

"All is calm, all is bright." they all sang.

"I forgot the words so I give you this warning..." the blond-mohawked boy sang."Don't tell Santa but we're all...gay...." they all sang in.

Jakotsu giggled at that and Renkotsu gave the carolers all odd looks. They finished and left. Renkotsu plopped down in a big armchair and yawned.

"Are you tiiiiired Ren-kun?" Jakotsu asked, sitting next to him.

"No. Just bored/hungry/ready for presents."

"Ok..." Jakotsu said. "Kikyou, Suikotsu! Hurry uuuup!" he yelled.

"We're hurrying!" Suikotsu called back.

"Hurry up faster!" Renkotsu said.

"Shut up Renkotsu." Kikyou retorted.

"Make me!"

"I'll hit you with the frying pan again then!"

"No you won't!" He yelled.

The door opened and Kikyou held the large frying pan in her hand with a raised eyebrow. "Yes. I will."

Renkotsu stared at her, an eyebrow raised as well. "Fine, go ahead. Like it'd hurt me anyway."

"Kikyou, no, violence is not the answer." Suikotsu told her, pulling her back into the kitchen.

Everyone in the room laughed. "Psh, violence is too the answer." Renkotsu said.

"Not always Renkotsu." Yuka retorted.

"No, not always." He said, smirking. "There are other ways to answer things."

"Get a room you two." Jakotsu snapped.

"Sure thing Jakotsu." Renkotsu said, standing up and leading Yuka upstairs to his room.

"Hey, dinners ready!" Suikotsu and Kikyou called.

"Ooh, yay!" Jakotsu said, dragging Bankotsu into the kitchen. Renkotsu and Yuka followed shortly after.

There was food laid out on the table, they all sat down and stared at it for a few minutes.

"Guys... what exactly did you make?" Bankotsu asked, looking at the food on the table.

"Different stuff, cake, cookies, sandwiches, all kinds of things."

"Ok..." he said, picking up a random sandwich."What's in it?"

"Turkey."

"Oh." Bankotsu took a bite of the sandwich. "Mmmm, this is good. You guys did a good job." He said, picking up a cookie and putting the whole thing in his mouth.

"Bankotsu you're a little pig." Jakotsu laughed nibbling a sandwich.

"M mut." Bankotsu said through a mouthful of food.

"Yes you are." They all chorused.

Bankotsu glared and swallowed. "Am not."

They rolled their eyes and kept eating.

"Thanks for cooking guys, the foods good." Jakotsu said after having eaten a couple cookies and a sandwich.

They finished their food. "PRESENTS!" Jakotsu shouted.

Everyone laughed and followed Jakotsu out of the kitchen and into the living room where the presents were all under a slightly dead tree.

Jakotsu stared at them for a minute and started handing them out.

"There's one for yooou Ren-kun, here's one for the elf whore." He said hading Renkotsu and Yuka each a package and receiving glares. "And here's one for yooou Ban-kun."

"And one for Suikotsu, and one for Kikyou and one for me and another for Ban-chan and..." he continued on until everyone had their presents.

"Open mine fiiirst Bankotsu!" Jakotsu said, pointing at a box on Bankotsu's left.

Bankotsu opened it up hesitantly, knowing Jakotsu's weird behavior.

Jakotsu squealed as Bankotsu opened the box and pulled out a pair of pink boxers that read "Property of Jakotsu" on the butt. "Do you like them Ban-chan?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu blushed, wide-eyed. "Um...yeah..."

"Yay! I knew you would!" Jakotsu said, pulling Bankotsu into a death grip hug. Jakotsu let him go and looked around innocently. "All of you can open the presents I gave you first." He told them smiling evilly.

They all looked a little scared at their presents that read "From: Jakotsu" on them. Renkotsu picked his up and shook it a bit.

Jakotsu laughed. "It's nothing dangerous Ren-kun."

"Knowing you, I'm sure it's worse than that." Renkotsu said, ripping the paper off the present. Jakotsu smiled hopefully.

Renkotsu finished feeling the paper off to reveal a fancy metal "Do Not Disturb." sign. Funny thing about it though, at the bottom it said "Screwing Yuka"

Yuka and Renkotsu's faces turned bright red and Yuka reached nervously reached for her gift.

She pulled away the paper and opened the box her gift was in. A black shirt was inside. She pulled it out and looked at what it said. She glared at Jakotsu. "Renkotsu's bitch?"

Jakotsu rolled on the floor. "You don't really have to wear it, unless you're going to be over here." He responded with a wink.

Bankotsu tried hard not to laugh, but he was soon on the floor laughing along with Jakotsu. Yuka's glare intensified. "Stop it you, at least I'm not property of Jakotsu."

"Okay, Kikyou, your turn." Jakotsu said, sitting up and catching his breath.

Kikyou picked up her gift "This better not be anything like the other ones." she deadpanned. She began peeling away the paper. Jakotsu's eyes shined hopefully as she opened it.

Inside the box Kikyou had opened was a pale blue shirt reading "Ice Bitch" in big, dark blue letters. "Amusing Jakotsu." Kikyou said.

"The letters are removable on all clothing." He added as an after thought. "You need to look in the boxes, the writing is Velcro. You can spell ANYTHING!" He laughed.

Everyone looked at Jakotsu for a few minutes as he laughed hysterically. Then, Suikotsu picked up his present.

Jakotsu calmed down. "Okay, I'm calm."

"That's a first." Renkotsu said.

"Shut up."

Suikotsu slowly took the paper of his gift and opened the box underneath the paper. He pulled out a black shirt that said "If a schizophrenic threatens to commit suicide, is it a hostage situation?" in printed on letters.

"How come mine aren't Velcro letters?"

"Because I liked that!"

"I see."

"Thanks Jakotsu." They all chorused. "Okay, open what I gave you now!" Bankotsu insisted.

"Oooh, okay!" Jakotsu said excitedly. He tore open his gift from Bankotsu and pulled out a pair of pink cargo pants. "Thanks Ban-chan!" he said, hugging the pants to his chest.

"You're welcome Jakotsu." Bankotsu replied.

"They match your boxers!" Jakotsu said, giggling. Bankotsu blushed and looked elsewhere. Jakotsu giggled more and gave Bankotsu a kiss on the cheek, making him blush more.

"O-okay," Bankotsu mumbled.

Renkotsu rolled his eyes. "Now you two need to get a room."

"Just shut up and open your present Renkotsu." Bankotsu snapped.

Renkotsu glared and ripped Bankotsu's gift open. He pulled out a blue shirt that read "Schoolgirl Stalker".

"What does that mean, idiot?" Renkotsu growled.

"Nothing." Bankotsu said smugly.

Renkotsu snorted and prodded Yuka to open her gift.

Yuka's gift was dark red shirt reading "Are you stalking me?'Cause that would be swell!" Both she and Renkotsu glared at Bankotsu, who just grinned back at them.

Jakotsu giggled a little. "Awww..."

"True love, ne Renkotsu?" Bankotsu said, sticking his tongue out at Renkotsu.

Renkotsu scoffed.

Kikyou handed Suikotsu his gift from Bankotsu and he opened it.

Bankotsu chewed on his lip and blushed as Jakotsu tried to stick a hand down his pants.

"Ja... Stop that..." He said as Suikotsu finished pulling the paper of his present.

Suikotsu pulled out a pair of mismatched socks. There was green one that said "Good" on it and a black one that said "Bad". He laughed. "Thanks Bankotsu."

Bankotsu laughed and looked nervously at the final box, held by Kikyou.

Kikyou opened her present, a blank expression on her face. She held up a shirt reading "I'm not mute, I just don't speak idiot" on it. She looked at Bankotsu. "Very true."

Bankotsu silently cheered to himself. "I guess you can open my presents now...?" Renkotsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm, I want to open a different present." Jakotsu said, trying to take off Bankotsu's shirt.

Bankotsu blushed. "NO!"

Jakotsu pouted. "Awww, don't you love me anymore Ban-chan?"

"I do, but wait until later!"

Jakotsu smirked. "Hehe, Ban-chan looooves meeeee."

"Okay, okay, stop, open your present." Bankotsu stuttered.

Jakotsu picked up an oddly shaped package, which was from Renkotsu. He ripped it open and pulled out a plastic case holding a choke collar. "What's this for?" he asked, confused.

"In case you need to be shut up."

Jakotsu pouted. "You're mean Ren-kun."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Okay I am, Bankotsu your turn."

Bankotsu grabbed a gift bag and opened it up. Inside was a black beanie. "Thanks I guess..." He said.

Renkotsu shrugged and Yuka grabbed her present.

side the bag was a pair of handcuffs. Yuka blushed and hit Renkotsu over the head with them.

Renkotsu scoffed. "There's more in there brat."

"Oh." Yuka reached her hand back inside the bag and pulled out some strawberry scented lotion. "Oooh thanks! I love this stuff!"

Renkotsu shrugged. "You mentioned it somewhere in my mind."

Yuka smiled. "So you do listen to me sometimes!"

"Duh."

Suikotsu picked up a bag labeled to him and opened it. He pulled out a bag of Cocoa Cola flavored condoms. He sweat dropped "Renkotsu..."

Renkotsu whistled innocently. "If you don't want 'em I'll use them..."

"No... it's fine." Suikotsu said, putting the condoms back into the gift bag and handing Kikyou her gift from Renkotsu.

Kikyou looked fleetingly nervous as she opened it.

Inside was a copy of Anne Rice's "Queen of the Damned". There was a note attached that said "The title reminded me of you." Kikyou glared.

He shrugged. "Everybody loves a good Vampire novel?"

"Whatever Renkotsu."

Renkotsu shrugged. "It's Yuka's turn."

Jakotsu grabbed his present from Yuka and ripped it open, taking all the paper off in one stroke. "Ooooh, cool!" He said, showing the comedy-tragedy door sign to Bankotsu.

Yuka smiled. "You have so bad mood swings..."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Jakotsu."

"Oh."

"Open yours Bankotsu."

"Okay Yuka." He said, picking up his package and taking the shiny paper off. He opened the small box and pulled out a key. "What's this for...?"

"Jakotsu's room."

"Oh...." Bankotsu said

"Hey, I've been looking for that!" Jakotsu said, glaring at Yuka. "Why'd you take it?"

"So Bankotsu could have it..."

"Well you could have aaaasked." He said. "I had to pick my lock open with a hair pin."

"Sorry." Yuka replied sheepishly. "Okay, Suikotsu, your present now."

Suikotsu picked up his gift and opened it. It was a gift card to the local theater, Century Cinemas. "Thanks Yuka." He said.

Yuka nodded slightly. "Kikyou's turn." She said.

Kikyou reached for hers and started to open it cautiously.

Inside was a case with blue bracelet/necklace/earring set. She smiled at Yuka. "Thank you."

Yuka nodded slightly. "Your welcome."

"My turn." Renkotsu said, grabbing his present. "Dating for Dummies?" he said once he had opened it. "How lovely Yuka."

"There's something under it."

"Okay..." He said, looking under the book. She looked down.

Underneath the book was a $20 bill, a necklace with a silver cross on it, and a note. Renkotsu read it out loud "After this, Santa comes to visit." Yuka winked at him and he smirked back at her.

"Okay, its Kikyou's turn."

Bankotsu reached behind Jakotsu and grabbed the present labeled "To: Bankotsu From: Kikyou". He took the paper off and underneath was a book. 1001 Cookie Recipes.

"Now you can make your own cookies." Kikyou said.

"Thanks!" Bankotsu exclaimed. "That's cool!"

"Your welcome."

Jakotsu reached for his present and eagerly ripped it open.

"Oooh, a gift card to Hot Topic! Yay!"

Kikyou nodded. "I knew you'd like that."

"Yep! You'll come shopping with me, riiiight Ban-chan?" He said, draping himself over Bankotsu in a way it was almost offensive, even with clothes.

"Yeah sure..."

Yuka shook her head and picked up her gift. It was a Stephen King book, Bag of Bones. "Thanks Kikyou, I haven't read this one yet."

"That's what I'd hoped."

Yuka threw Renkotsu his present from Kikyou.

Renkotsu caught it and rolled his eyes, he opened it cautiously. It was the movie Hannibal.

Renkotsu smirked. "Finally!"

"I figured you'd like something like that." Kikyou said.

Renkotsu shrugged. "I have a huge horror movie collection."

"Cool."

"Ohhh! It's Suikotsu's tuuuurn!" Jakotsu sang laughing.

"Shut up Jakotsu." Renkotsu said. "You're annoying."

"So?!" Jakotsu pouted.

"So, shut up."

"Okay, open your present Suikotsu!"

"Okay..." Suikotsu picked up the present from his girlfriend and began opening it.

Jakotsu was about to say something, but Bankotsu covered his mouth with a hand quickly.

Suikotsu gave them an odd look and pulled the paper away to reveal a box that was covered in holes.

He raised an eyebrow and pulled the box open.

Inside the box was a black and white kitten, sound asleep.

Suikotsu blinked and picked the kitten up, Jakotsu squealed about how cute the cat was.

"Thanks Kikyou..."

"What are you going to name it?!" Jakotsu asked, crawling over to pet the tiny cat.

"I don't know... What do you think I should name it Jakotsu?" Suikotsu said, putting the kitten down.

"Josue!" Jakotsu squeaked out randomly.

"Okay... Josue it is!" Suikotsu said.

The kitten crawled up to Renkotsu and bit down on his earring, and basically hanging from it.

"Get off me you stupid thing!" Renkotsu said, trying to pull the kitten off his ear without pulling the earring with it as well.

"It's like a Kouga flashback!" Jakotsu laughed, gently pulling the cat off Renkotsu.

The kitten gently nibbled on Jakotsu's finger. Renkotsu glared at him. "What did I tell you about never bringing that up again?"

"I don't remember. But it is an entertaining story. Yuka has seen the scar right?"

"Yes." Renkotsu grumbled.

"It looks like a crescent moon, doesn't it?"

"Yes." he snapped.

"Tell the story again for us?"

"Jakotsu, shut up!" Renkotsu said, pulling an ornament off the tree and throwing it at Jakotsu.

He dodged the ornament. "Please?"

"No!"

"C'mon, only me and Bankotsu know the whole story!"

"Then let's keep it that way!" Renkotsu said, throwing another ornament at Jakotsu.

"C'mon Renkotsu its not that big of a deal!" Jakotsu howled.

"Come on Jakotsu, just drop it." Bankotsu said. "Everyone still has to open the presents from Suikotsu."

"Oh yay! Suikotsu gives good stuffs!"

"Yes he does." Bankotsu said, giving Jakotsu the present from Suikotsu.

Jakotsu eagerly ripped the paper open.

Underneath the paper was a purple snake plushy. Jakotsu squealed. "It's so cute!" he said, cuddling the plushy.

Suikotsu shrugged and Bankotsu reached for his present.

Bankotsu tore the paper of the circular-shaped present. Underneath was a box of assorted cookies.

"COOKIES!"

Everyone laughed. "Yes Bankotsu, cookies." Suikotsu said.

Yuka grabbed her present happily. She uncovered a small jewelry box. Inside was a necklace. It had a silver chain and a small diamond pendant.

"Thanks!" Yuka cheered.

"Your welcome." Suikotsu said.

Renkotsu got his present and opened it boredly.

He lazily opened the box underneath the paper and pulled out a leather jacket.

"Your old one got messed up didn't it?" Suikotsu asked him. Renkotsu nodded.

"It got messed up in the fight with Kooouga." Jakotsu said.

Renkotsu through a box at Jakotsu's head, hitting him square-on. "Shut up."

Jakotsu pouted and rubbed his head "Itai that hurts!" He said. "Baan-chaan, kiss it better?"

Bankotsu blushed and kissed Jakotsu on the head. "Okay, it's Kikyou's turn!"

Jakotsu giggled and Kikyou picked up her present.

Kikyou opened the gift and inside was a box like the one Yuka's present had been in. Inside the box was a necklace with a pink diamond on it.

"Every kiss begins with Kaaaaaaaay!" Jakotsu sang. "Okay kiss him now Kikyou!"

Kikyou glared at Jakotsu. "I'm not a big fan of kissing in front of you Jakotsu."

Jakotsu pouted. "Okay time for a Christmas story!" He said. "Renkotsu tell the Kouga story! PLEASE!" He begged.

"For the last time, no!" Renkotsu shouted.

Jakotsu dewed up his eyes, looking like a puppy begging for table scraps. "PLEASE?!"

"NO!"

They all looked at Renkotsu. "C'mon Renkotsu!" They chorused.

"Jakotsu, why don't you tell it?"

"Because I don't know it as well!"

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not telling it."

"Please? Please? It's a great story!"

"No." Renkotsu said. "And that's final."

Jakotsu whined. "Make him shut up Renkotsu, just tell us!" Yuka insisted.

Renkotsu growled. "Fine!"

"Yay!"

"Okay, Kouga was being a little shit again and decided to pick a fight with me." Renkotsu started. "I, of course, was whipping his ass and I had him pinned down on the ground."

"I didn't know you like that Renkotsu." Jakotsu laughed.

Renkotsu glared. "I didn't ask for your input Jakotsu."

"So?"

"So, keep your comments to yourself!"

"Just keep on with the story!"

"Fine!" Renkotsu said. "Anyway, I was punching the hell out of that asshole and I guess he got desperate or something because he reached up with his free hand and pulled out my nipple ring."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu nodded and Yuka wrinkled her nose. "Ew."

"Are you happy now Jakotsu?" Renkotsu asked.

Jakotsu nodded, letting the little kitten crawl into his lap. "Yeah, it's a nice story; it has a nice scar too."

"It is a cool scar..." Yuka said. "And now I know how you got it!"

"Help! The cat's attacking me!" Jakotsu squealed, when they turned to him the cat was sitting on Jakotsu's head.

Bankotsu laughed and pulled the kitten off Jakotsu's head. "Be nice to Jakotsu you silly cat." He said.

"He actually looks a little like Jakotsu, mostly black fur and kind of dark eyes." Bankotsu noted, holding the cat up for inspection.

Jakotsu crawled over to look. "Yeah, he does look like me!"

Suikotsu shrugged, taking the cat away from the two. "Don't get any ideas." He replied.

Jakotsu giggled. "We weeeeren't." He said.

Suikotsu put the kitten down and it crawled over to Renkotsu, swatting at his dangling necklace.

"Damn it, get away!"

The cat seemed to frown a little and sat down in front of Renkotsu. "Mreow."

Renkotsu glared at it. "Leave me alone."

"Mo..." the kitten made a little noise and drifted off, then walking over to cuddle up beside Kikyou.

Kikyou rubbed behind the cat's ears. "Be nice to Josue Renkotsu." she said.

"Hey, Suikotsu and the cat have something in common!" Jakotsu pointed over-dramatically.

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"They both like to snuggle up to Kikyou!"

Kikyou rolled her eyes and continued to pet the kitten.

"It is true." Bankotsu agreed. "I've seen you two sleep." He added with a laugh.

"When did you see us sleep...?" Suikotsu asked, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"Well, we were out late and we were too tired to go all the way home. So we stopped at your house, knowing you leave an extra key under one of the flower pots, and let ourselves in. We snuck inside and walked passed your bedroom, and you two were all curled up together fast asleep. We slept in the guest bedroom and left before you woke up." Bankotsu explained.

"Oh..."

Jakotsu shrugged. "What now?"

Everyone else shrugged. "No idea." Bankotsu said.

"Hmm...there are no more presents...no more funny stories to tell...lets play with the kitten!"

"You can do that Jakotsu; I think I'd rather play with something else." Renkotsu said, winking at Yuka.

Yuka glared at him with a 'be patient' look. The kitten again crawled over to Renkotsu. "Meoooww!" It howled at him.

"Ack, get away!" He yelled.

"It likes you Renkotsu! It's a mini-Yuka cat."

Yuka glared and Bankotsu laughed. "The cat looks like Jakotsu, likes to snuggled Kikyou, and it's got a thing for Renkotsu!" he said. "That's kind of weird..."

"It's like Yuka in the way that its not going to leave Renkotsu alone till he pets it."

Renkotsu and Yuka both glared. "Would you two shut up?!" Renkotsu said.

The cat bit Renkotsu's sleeve and tugged it.

"What do you want?" He said, glaring at the cat.

The cat nuzzled his hand gently.

Renkotsu pulled his hand back. "Go play with Jakotsu."

"Mew." The cat voiced stubbornly.

"Mew to you too, go away."

"MEW!"

Renkotsu stood up and backed away from the cat. "Go away!"

The cat seemed to shake its head stubbornly.

"Fine, if you won't, then I will." He said, grabbing Yuka and dragging her over to the stairs.

"Renkotsu, you have to stay!" Jakotsu yelled scooping the kitten up.

"No, I don't." He said.

"Yes you do, because!"

"Because....?"

"Because it's Christmas and the Authoresses want it that waaaay!"

"Authoresses...?" Renkotsu said. Everyone gave Jakotsu an odd look.

"I don't know..."

"Okay..." There was an awkward silence in the room.

"I think it's time for some...sleep." Bankotsu finally said, yawning.

"Yeah.... sleep." Jakotsu said, giggling.

Bankotsu blushed. The two of them wandered into one of the bedrooms, as did Suikotsu, Kikyou and Josue the kitten.

Renkotsu and Yuka were the only ones left in the room. "Well Yuka, you want to get a room?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let's go then."

They walked into a room, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
